legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Tombo
Tombo is a character in Kiki's Delivery Service of whom Kiki meets in the town. Upon seeing her for the first time, Tombo is automatically fascinated with her, and develops a crush. At first, Kiki thinks of him as "such a clown" and a nerd and acts very aloof toward him, but in time, they become good friends. He constantly hounds Kiki but soon Kiki opens up to him. The Miracle Elite Storyline The Return of Pandora A Christmas Bizzaro in July The Wedding Downfall LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Tombo arrives with the crew of Miracle Elite and joins forces With Blue, Bender, Slade and Dr.Strange against The Children of BlackGarurumon and The Sinisters of Evil He goes with Kiki and Xigbar who join up with Blue to the sky castle and find themselves chased by MetalGreymon and then think the children of BlackGarurumon are involved in more so they investigate.Tombo then heads to the Science Isles with Kiki and the gang to stop what Sinister is up to. He looks after Blue who succumbs to madness and gets shocked when Blue goes crazy on Abis Mal. Tombo and the other members of the team go next to a volcanic isle where they meet Sam Loomis and they discuss their two problems and He calls Xigbar on how he is breaking the fourth wall with his reference to the third act and this wiki before Myers show up trying to gut them. Tombo sees the fire during the split and gets unnerved which Frida saw coming and she has him say just that. The Alpha Team and Miracle Elite get back to the Striker Force with Kiki trying her hand at a spell as Renee and Roll notice that Mike is trying to get out with Tombo wondering if it works with Protoman explaining time will tell. Tombo joins up with the rest of the heroes and destroys the Internment camp, burning it to the ground with "Another Brick in the Wall" while killing any army remaining. Tombo learns that Blue was poisoned by dreamshade and BlackGarurumon has corrupted Bloom to become a dark fairy again though in the case of latter she stays good. It becomes decided that they need to go to Neverland despite Pan. Pan does arrive abducts Cadence and has the others go after her with Kiki, Blue and Xigbar leading the way and then they do save her and Blue by taking the life of a villain with the help of Colress, Frida and Qui Gon Zick and the others go into a cavern where the instructions are all in braille, a hard to read language and they have to use translation to find what they are told to do and after some thinking they do sort it out. Tombo and Stacy both work together during their war with The Neo Umbrella Corps and they defeat Pretorius. Friends: Dr.Strange, Alexander Fox Xanatos, Android 16, Batman, Batman Beyond, Big Barda, Blythe Baxter, Carl Clover, Dan, Eska, Grey, Jessie, James, Minster Miracle, Mysterion, Norman, Sam, Sunil, Zoe, Tony Animeda and The Flash, Sora, Anna, Biyomon, Bender, Death The Kid, Skipper, Heloise, Phineas, Isabella, Jack Bauer, Twilight Sparkle, Suede, Gohan, Jack Frost Picard, Slade, Anti Cosmo, Mr.Gold, Discord, Makoto, Dr.Manhattan, Stan, Wendy, Will Vandom, Saul Goodman, Blue, Protoman, Magneto, Jesu Otaku, Salem, Ozymandias, Aleu, Blade, Torch, James Bond Yellow Submarine TBA Category:Characters Category:The Miracle Elite Category:Members of the Disney Family Category:Spectacled Characters Category:Heroes Category:Kid Heroes Category:Black Eyed Characters Category:Characters in a Romantic Relationship Category:Returning Characters to appear in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Characters in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Guest Stars Category:Heroes and Allies in The Alpha Team Storyline of LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Enemies of The Inferno Clan of Hell Category:Enemies of The Children of BlackGarurumon Category:The B Team`s allies Category:Allies of Slade and his Ensemble Category:The Striker Force's Allies Category:Heroes in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Returning Heroes in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Honorary Members of The Alpha Team Category:Characters taken by Overlord Category:Chracters from the Studio Ghibli universe Category:Characters in LOTM - Birth of Miracle Elite Category:Allies of Force of Hevenburg Category:Enemies of Great New Empire Category:Heroes of Chronicles of Great New Empire Category:The Multiversal Resistance's Allies Category:Enemies of The Sinisters of Evil Category:The Alpha Team's allies